An embodiment relates to memory allocation.
A central processing unit (CPU) utilizes cache that loads data stored in random access memory (RAM) for use by the central processing unit. Cache offers a quick solution to reading and writing data locally as opposed to reading from and writing data to RAM. Cache maintains in its storage data that is most often utilized.
The CPU includes instructions when executing code as to what addresses will be used to store data. Memory layouts of the respective address locations affect the memory bandwidth for cache enabled architecture for an electronic control unit (ECU). For example, if the memory layout is incorrectly designed (e.g., inefficient), slowdowns may occur in retrieving data particularly for those locations repetitiously utilized in RAM as memory allocation is predetermined for a respective executed stream of instructions. Slow CPU operations will result if the CPU has to access various locations of memory within the RAM. That is, if the memory allocation is not efficiently organized, then CPU processing times will be inefficient as well. Memory layouts affect the memory bandwidth for cache enabled architecture for the CPU. If a memory layout of the RAM as accessed by the executable instructions is inefficiently designed, bottlenecks in retrieving data may occur if the tasks have to constantly access various locations of the RAM.